In providing a shipping container for relay racks, it is important to have a container which snugly locates and secures the rack while at the same time providing a container which is easily assembled and which may be easily knocked down and reused when desired. Prior efforts have consisted of a platform-like member having end plates which bolt to the platform and which end plates and platform have spaced blocks attached thereto which effectively form a slot for holding the bay frame of the relay rack. Such prior efforts have proven to be relatively difficult to assemble and disassemble as well as being somewhat lacking in strength.